cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forces of Annihilation
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: Forces of Annihilation Category: History category: Multicolor team alliances The Forces of Annihilation was an international organization founded by Garrick M. Agnew in 1920 as a result of being tired of wars being waged on his country and other nations' displease with existing alliances at the time. The alliance's goals included mass foreign aid, preventing wars through mutual inclusion, settling disputes between countries through negotiation, diplomacy and improving quality of life. The diplomatic philosophy behind the FOA represented a fundamental shift in thought from the preceding hundred years. The FOA lacked an armed force of its own and so depends on its member states to enforce its resolutions, keep to economic sanctions which the alliance ordered, or provide an army, when needed, for the alliance to use. In 1937 Denny Crane stated that “The alliance is very well when sparrows shout, but no good at all when eagles fall out.” Of note, in 2007, FoA Minister Lancaster of LegacyV fame was ZI'd by rogue peoples' champion Nick911. His ZI was amongst one of the greatest in cybernations history, and he also took down several other FoA nations. Lancaster now toils as the once-great Garrick M. Agnews personal muse, and neither of them will respond to Nick911's taunts. This episode is seen as the "TSN Turning Point" in FoA history, as the alliance went from once-great to great once. Symbols The FOA had neither an official flag nor logo. However, FOA organizations used varying logos and flags (or none at all) in their own operations. One of the reasons for the previous failures may have been the fear by the member states that the power of the supranational organization might supersede them. Finally, in May of 2007, a semi-official emblem emerged: A black flag with two red stripes near the bottom with a black star with red edges enclosed on a red ring in the upper left hand corner. The five-pointed star was supposed to symbolize the five continents and the five races of mankind.-This Flag is now out of date, and current efforts are being made to produce a more independent and representative flag. Early History ----------------------------------------------------- After a number of notable successes and some early failures in the 1920s, 30s and 40s, the alliance ultimately proved incapable of preventing aggression by rogue nations in the 1950s. The onset of numerous wars suggested that the League had failed in its primary purpose — to avoid any future world conflict. Many multiple new alliances came to be after the end of the Great War and inherited a number of agencies and organizations founded by the FOA. Hundreds of nations left the alliance, making it weak and negligibly small. New nations along with those that left the FOA started their own alliances, supposedly "more effective" than its older counterpart. Some of the few alliances that came to be later in the early 21st century, were GATO, IRON, NPO, Nordreich, and GOLD. (The NpO was founded in 1977.) The previously mentioned alliances outgrew FOA multiple times, with the NPO toting a whooping 10000000+ strength. The new alliances became so big, they became the new mainstream in the CN world. The FOA was all but forgotten. Throughout many nations in the world, the early history of the FOA is no longer taught. They are taught that the NpO is the 1st multinational alliance, and GATO is among the oldest official ones. This cannot be further from the truth. Crisis in the FOA ------------------------------------------------------ 200px|thumb|right|[[Geddy Lee and Garrick Agnew (The Rebel Leader) meet face-to-face for the first time to discuss Syrinxia's consideration of joining the alliance (March 11, 1998)]] The late 20th and early part of the 21st Century had been the worst of times for the alliance. With all nations leaving it and joining newer alliances that outgrew them hundreds of times, The FOA administration had become unsure abut their future. From late 1994 to this day, they had opened recruitment contests to convince rogue nations or weaker nations of other alliances to join the much weakened FOA. These contests worked to a very good extent. And in May of 1998, the Hallowed Empire of Syrinxia joined the alliance. This was a nation long-known for its notorious recent history (The Hallowed Wars) and its former grudge against the NpO. Syrinxia's leader, Ayatollah Geddy Lee chose to join the alliance for many reasons. Some that he claimed were: * Geddy was concerned of his status in the world and joined the alliance to bring new opportunity to his nation. * Geddy seeked a new path for Syrinxia and seek new allies who will help him build a better nation and recuperate it from the annihilation he faced as punishment in early 1991 for the Hallowed Wars he started in 1990. After Geddy Lee made this historical decision to put Syrinxia in an alliance, NOT A DAY had passed before the darkest day in the history of the alliance came as a bolt from the blue. It was a word that many wish not be heard, especially among the higher ranks. The word is: BETRAYAL!!! ------------------------------------------------------ Betrayal (Coup d'état) 200px|thumb|left|FOA Headquarters under siege by the traitors. This picture was taken a few minutes before "Skanky" had t‎‎he building blown up Faced with growing separatism, Garrick Agnew attempted to restructure the FOA into a more centralized alliance. On May 12th, 1998, the Republic of Epica was scheduled to sign the New Union Treaty, which was to convert the FOA into a massive federation of independent republics with a common president (Agnew), foreign policy and military. The new treaty was strongly supported by the weaker nations, which needed the economic power and common markets of the FOA to prosper. However, this meant the preservation of control over economy and social life under 1 person. The opposing radical reformists were increasingly convinced that a rapid transition to a central economy in all nations would cause the disintegration of the alliance itself. Disintegration of the FOA also accorded with the desire of local authorities, such as Incognito's presidency, to establish full power over their territories and get rid of pervasive FOA ideological control. In contrast to the reformers' lukewarm approach to the new treaty, the conservatives and remaining patriots of the FOA, still strong within the alliance, were completely opposed to anything which might contribute to the strenthening of the alliance over their nations' sovereignty. On May 11th, 1998, Agnew's vice president Yodus Skankilly (Skanky), Prime minister Incashertig Ognito III (Incognito), Denny Crane, and other senior officials acted to prevent the signing of the union treaty by forming the "Committee on the State Emergency." The "Committee" put Agnew (vacationing in Syrinxia) under house arrest, reintroduced political censorship, banned Agnew from the alliance, and sent their own troops to storm the FOA Headquarters, destroying everything they could. The traitors attempted to take over the alliance. The coup leaders quickly issued an emergency decree suspending all political activity and banning the entrance of new nations. Garrick Agnew was now completely powerless. and "Skanky" was now in full control of the alliance. He misled younger members into believing that the FOA was dismantled and officially collapsed. 150px|thumb|right|Geddy Lee, condemning the betrayal, and calling for immediate action on the perpetrators. While coup organizers expected some popular support for their actions, the public sympathy in large cities in member states was largely against them. Syrinxian Ruler, Geddy Lee, Epican ruler Samu Rye, and Garrick Agnew himself were quick to condemn the coup and grab popular support for themselves. For example, massive demonstrations plagued Megadon, calling for Geddy to send his troops over to Cranesville and obliterate the traitors. Thousands of people in Megadon came out to support Geddy Lee. The coup organizers tried but ultimately failed to arrest (read: KIDNAP) Garrick Agnew, who rallied mass opposition to the coup. However, "Skanky" seized complete control of the alliance, and when Skanky realised he could not hold the alliance hostage for long, for the other nations were going to strike back eventually, he had the Headquarters demolished (read; BLOWN UP), and the alliance (temporarily) collapsed. After three days, on May 14th 1998, the coup collapsed, the organizers were arrested and permanently banned, and Agnew returned as president of the FOA. However, Agnew's powers were now fatally compromised as neither union nor individual national power structures heeded his commands. The same day, there was a meeting in an undisclosed location, calling for all loyal FOA members to declare war on the people responsible for the treachery. The resolution passed in a landslide vote. However, there was a problem: The betraying leaders fled back to their nations and withdrew form the FOA, going to larger alliances for protection. For example, Incognito defected his nation into GOLD (the alliance had no name at the time), making him untouchable. and Skanky declared a Peace Decree, making it impossible to wage a legitimate war on his nation. Denny Crane of Cranesville was found not guilty of his actions and Cranesville is now in the Imperial Republic alliance, with relatively friendly relations to the FOA. On May 25th of 1999, a bit over a year after these horrific events (and just in time for Star Wars), a new HQ was established not too far from the original location. The building began reconstruction the same day, and was complete by October of 2000. The building carries almost the same design, but features a much newer security system, and far more amenities than the old one. Servonian Premier, Ryan Alciaturi once said "Truth be told, this one (The building) is like 1 million times better so it (the coup) was, in a weird way, a good thing." Enemies and Traitors of FoA Nick911- Sweetdom Skanky Incognito Conflicts Merger with the GAA